moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Legion of Lordaeron
|Row 5 title = Former Affiliations:|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Areas of Activity:|Row 6 info = Silverpine Forest|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = |image = Last Legion of Lordaeron.png|caption ="Tyr Blesst and Steel Bound" }} Formed from the remnants of the Lordaeronian Army garrisoned in the County of Greywall in Silverpine Forest, the Last Legion of Lordaeron acted as a military organization on the periphery of Sylvanas's Forsaken, considering themselves loyal first to the people of Lordaeron and second to their countess, Sabrine of Greywall. The Legion, however, did not stand the test of time; plagued by failing morale, numerous defeats at the hands of the Scarlet Crusade, and calculated apathy on the part of Sylvanas's Deathguard, the Legion had collapsed well before the Battle for the Undercity, its lands looted and destroyed and its leaders dead or vanished. County of Greywall The County of Greywall, in ages past, stood as the southernmost county of Silverpine, forming the border between Lordaeron and Gilneas. After the Second War and the erection of the Greymane Wall, lands south of Greywall were annexed by Lordaeron, and Greywall's tactical importance dwindled greatly. However, its strong military tradition meant that, even after its fortifications were no longer of interest to the Crown, its soldiers were. Greywall soldiers formed the spine of Lordaeronian forces in Silverpine, as well as feeding their most elite members into other units, even the fabled First Legion. After the Plague struck and Greywall fell to undeath, Greywall was brought into the fold of the Last Legion of Lordaeron, laying claim to its military traditions, fortifications, and oaths of loyalty alike. Just as it served as Silverpine's military stronghold before, so would it again, only this time at the behest of Sylvanas and the Last Legion. However, with its population depleted and lands ravaged by blight, it could only claim a shadow of its former glory. By the time of the Battle for the Undercity, Greywall has been abandoned, its crumbling villages inhabited by nothing but the ghosts and shambling mindless husks of its last citizens. Vicar's Peak The fortress of Vicar's Peak stood for centuries in Lordaeron's defense; even the Orcish invasion in the Second War could not fell the mighty fortress, though it was besieged for many weeks and took significant damage. The Plague, however, left scars well beyond the Horde's capabilities. A gray miasma seems to hang over the parapets now, dimming all the lights within and draining the color from the sky. Shambling foot soldiers, pale echoes of the proud sons and daughters of Lordaeron they once were, patrolled these walls, and now even they are gone, lost to the annals of history. Vicar's Peak technically still stands, but after years of neglect, it would be a hefty investment to make ready for battle once again. House of Mallory The House of Mallory was the driving force behind both Greywall and the Last Legion. Legally headed by Roderick Mallory, the last Count of Greywall, the Lord Mallory never reappeared after his death at the hands of the Plague; in all likelihood, he never regained his freedom and died in the Scourge's service. However, lacking any proof of his final demise and without any other potential heirs, his young widow Sabrine claimed dominion over the House and its holdings. Category:Forsaken Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Forsaken Military